


How it Should Have Began

by Pokejedservo



Category: Tenjho Tenge, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Well folks here is a little something slightly different. How many of you folks have heard of the Youtube series "How it Should Have Ended", which is a series of comical alternate endings to various movies (and occasionally other things)? Well I am doing something a little different and giving certain known stories an alternate beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Potential Spoiler Warning for Case 2*
> 
> Ladies & Gents my first HiSHB skit is for the 2nd case of the 1st game of the Phoenix Wright series. Namely this little skit of this alternate beginning for Case 2 of Phoenix Wright 1. Oh don't get me wrong I am well aware that I am certainly not the first PW fanfic writer to write a way for Mia to survive Case 2 but lets just say this is my take on it.

HOW IT SHOULD’VE BEGAN

Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Case 2

[8:57 PM September 5th, Fey & Co. Law Offices]

(Mia Fey is about to leave her office for the night until a shadowy figure makes his entrance.)

Redd White: Now, Miss Fey, I’ll take what’s mine… the papers.

Mia Fey: I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have.

Redd White: Ho ho, you are a poor liar Miss Fey, not to mention you are apparently not cogniferous of my background. I have ways to gain information in my business, and I am aware that you have a Thinker Statue right…

(Then Redd White points to a section at Mia Fey’s shelf… that’s empty.)

Redd White (eyes bulging in shock): There?

Mia Fey (slight smirk): Something wrong Mr. White?

Redd White (as he tries to frantically scan the office): Wha… wha… what the… Where is it?

Mia Fey: Where is what, Mr. White?

Redd White: The statue! The Thinker Statue!

Mia Fey: Oh that thing, I already gave it to my little sister Maya this afternoon.

Redd White: But… but… I… I…

Mia Fey: Oh dear you seem rather distraught Mr. White, if you wanted a Thinker statue so much I know of the guy who made it, I’m sure he would be more than happy to make you a new one for a good price.

Redd White (gritting his teeth): The statue is of little concern to me, Miss Fey; I am referring to my papers. Where are they?

Mia Fey: I’m sorry Mr. White but I can’t give you what I don’t have. And even if I did I would have no reason to give it to you. After all you know what they say; Women have more hiding places than men.

Redd White: Oh really?

Mia Fey: Yes and I hope you are done looking around at my office, after all Mr. White if you wanted a tour of my office you could’ve just asked.

Redd White (as he is still trying to check the office out with his back turned to her): I see…

Mia Fey: Yes well I will be closing up for the night in a few moments. As soon as a recent acquaintance of mine I will be closing the door in a few moments.

Redd White (thinking): Recent acquaintance?

Mia Fey: Ah there she is now.

April May (os): Hi there Mia!

Mia Fey: Hello April.

Redd White (thinking): AAAAAAAAAAHH!!

(Then April May a bubbly and shapely young woman with pink hair and a bright pink ensemble shows up who has a cheerful disposition and is about Mia’s equal in figure arrives in the scene.)

April May: M…Mr. White? What are you doing here?

Redd White: AH! APRIL!

April May: Are you okay Mr. White? You seem to be really nervous.

Redd White: I…I… I… I’m fine Ms. May; I’m perfectedly… er… perfectly fine Ms. May. I… I just thought I stop on by to visit… Eh heh heh heh heh… Anyways what are you doing here?

April May: Oh I’ve met with Mia here just the other day when I was out shopping.

Mia Fey (with her arm on April’s shoulder): Yes and I have occasionally seen April at her Hotel Room window every now & then recently. So I thought I introduce myself to her when I saw her out shopping.

April May: Ooh was I decent when you saw me at the window?

Mia Fey: Yes, well usually.

April May: I see, so Mia did you like what you see?

Mia Fey: I suppose, well you certainly know how to wear pink well.

April May: You know it. Ah I’m just funning with ya Mia.

Mia Fey: I know, anyways April and I will be out getting drinks and enjoying the nightlife.

April May: Oh yes and Mia will be over at my Hotel Room and we’ll have some fun tonight.

Redd White: F…Fun?

Mia Fey: Yeah we will be having a nice chat or two, maybe some more wine, watch some TV and perhaps some other things.

Redd White: I… I see…

April May: But it does seem a bit strange that you would be here Mr. White.

Mia Fey: Yes well, he was trying to see if I had that Thinker Statue that I told you about.

April May: Oh that silly looking thing you gave your cute little sister?

Mia Fey: Yep that’s the one.

Redd White: Well I… I just thought I would come over and ask if I could borrow a unique looking statue like that since I’m an old acquaintance of her family, after all I do like to collect unique works of art every now & then.

April May: Oh you can just ask for one from the guy who made it, I think his name was… Larry, nice guy but was really eager to see ladies like Mia and I. But then again men are often very eager to see oh-so shapely beauties like Mia and I, after all as the old saying goes if you got it flaunt it right Mia?

Mia Fey: I suppose so.

April May: Right, anyways that Larry told me he would be willing to make some of his finest art for me for free. Though he would probably want money from you Mr. White, but I’m sure you could you handle that Mr. White.

Redd White: Well… yes I suppose I could…

Mia Fey: Alright now, I suppose this has gone long enough. Let’s exit the building now shall we?

Redd White: *sigh* Very well…

[Hallway, September 5th.]

(Mia Fey has locked the door to her office.)

Mia Fey: Alright the office is closed for tonight. *Now has her hand on April’s shoulder* Come along April.

April May: Okay then, bye Mr. White!

Mia Fey: Farewell for now Mr. White.

Redd White: Eh yeah farewell for now ladies… heh heh…

(Then moments later as Mia and April have left the scene.)

Redd White (thinking): RAAAAAAAH! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! My intel told me that Mia called her little sister this morning and asked her to arrive here tonight at 9 so she could give that statue over to her. But she already gave her little sister that blasted statue? Well in that case I should go after that little sister and… no there would be no point to that now… She probably already had the papers in the statue already. That is if the papers were in the statue to begin with. But where could those papers be?! I didn’t see any sign of them anywhere… wait a minute…

Mia Fey (Flashback): After all you know what they say; Women have more hiding places than men.

Redd White (thinking): Wait a minute you don’t suppose…

(Brief close-up shot of Mia’s rather ample cleavage.)

Redd White (thinking): Of course! There is no telling how many things she could hide in there! Though I suppose…

Redd White (thinking): Oh wait a minute, no… no, that would not be a good idea… I remembered what happened the last time I had my hands on a young lady’s rather vast tracts of land. I’m probably still paying for that lawsuit…

Redd White (thinking): Still how could that well-endowed harlot be able to outsmart me like this? Perhaps she is more cogniferous to my ways than I thought but how? And another thing, how could she be playing nice with April without me knowing about it? Oh it’s obvious that she is using April to get back at me, oh those buxom tramps will pay dearly for this! April May you busty bubblegum bimbo, you will rue the day you decided to double-cross Redd White! *Cocky grin* Why the first thing I’ll do tomorrow is to have Miss May report to my officer and tell her that she is fired! Oh I would love to see the look at that slutty bimbo’s face after that.

(Then Redd’s mouth gaped in shock.)

Redd White (thinking): AH! WAIT A MINUTE THAT WOULD BE A HORRIBLE IDEA! If I fire her let alone anything else that would give her all the more reason to side with Ms. Fey against me.

(Then Redd calms down.)

Redd White (thinking): Wait a minute, why am I so worried? I only planted April at that Hotel so she could be a convenient witness when I eliminate Miss Fey. It’s not like I directly told her about this plan and the fact that I’ve had her phones tapped. Oh ho ho, so sorry Miss Fey but I’m afraid you’re wasting your time with Miss May since she is far too much of a ditzy airheaded bimbo to be any real help to you. Ha ha hah ha…

(Then Redd suddenly looks nervous again.)

Redd White (thinking): *gulp* Then again even if that was true she does know the fact that I made sure she got that hotel room and even if she is still clueless that alone would raise suspicion against me. In fact for all I know Mia probably already has April willing to go against me. But if so, how, money? No that couldn’t be it, I’m one of the wealthiest men around I can easily out-bribe someone like her. How else could Mia sway April to her side? Could Mia have seduced April? Wait, what am I saying, of course not that would be absurd as of course both of those ladies are straight. Then again according to my intel there were rumors of Mia being very close to one of her female classmates in Law School though as for April…

Mia Fey (Flashback): Yes and I have occasionally seen April at her Hotel Room window every now & then recently. So I thought I introduce myself to her when I saw her out shopping.

April May (Flashback): Ooh was I decent when you saw me at the window?

Mia Fey (Flashback): Yes, well usually.

April May (Flashback): I see, so Mia did you like what you see?

Mia Fey (Flashback): I suppose, well you certainly know how to wear pink well.

April May (Flashback): You know it.

Redd White (thinking): Come to think of it, I actually don’t know April that well. For all I know she could be the one seducing Mia. Oh one way or another I must know what those two will be doing in her room tonight and what kind of chat those two will be having… then again…

April May (flashback): Oh yes and Mia will be over at my Hotel Room and we’ll have some fun tonight.

Mia Fey (flashback): Yeah we will be having a nice chat or two, maybe some more wine, watch some TV and perhaps some other things.

Redd White (thinking): If those two are truly getting… “Intimate” that would cause me problems in more ways than one. After all, that wretched whore Mia would do just about anything to take me down. So how am I… wait… how do I know their little alleged play date at April’s Hotel Room is not just some ruse to bamboozle me? But what if it’s not or they could just go to Miss Fey’s residence or…

(Then Redd slaps himself.)

Redd White (thinking): Oh get a hold of yourself! All this paranoia is going to do is cause my downfall after all this is just a minor setback… yes a… a minor setback. But rest assured you conniving whores, one way or another I will figure out a way to deal with you two that is a promise!

Redd White: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Redd White: *heavy breathing* Oh I needed that….

Phoenix Wright (os): Hello is somebody there?

Redd White (thinking): AH! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

END

(Now we see Phoenix Wright in the scene near the Office Door moments after Redd ran off.)

Phoenix Wright: That is weird, I could’ve sworn I heard someone nearby the Office door; maybe it was just one of the janitors making all that noise. Wouldn’t be the first time, still I got to ask the Chief to have a little word with her dear little sister. Can’t believe Maya is making me go on a Burger Run at this hour, oh sometimes it just doesn’t pay to be a babysitter.

ACTUAL END


	2. HiSHB: Tenjou Tenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Ladies & Gents I have my 2nd attampt at a "How it Should Have Begun" story and this time its for the Mid-2000s anime series Tenjou Tenge. (Though I will admit that this did take a good deal bit longer than I thought it would.)
> 
> Here this is basically a "What If" namely what if Chiaki Kounoike, Bob's friendly and openly bisexual girlfriend was significantly involved in Episode 1. While Soichiro & Bob do try to attack Toudou Academy like they did in the show but once Maya & Masataka find Chiaki in the halls while they searched for the two punks attacking the school in which things get considerably different from there.

How it Should Have Begun Tenjou Tenge

(One day at Toudou Academy two young men arrive in the halls namely Soichiro Nagi, a young punk with spiky blonde hair and his cohort Bob Makihara the Half-Brazilian young man and they are busy fighting off the various male students who are trying to attack them. Soichiro Nagi is very much a fighter and he wanted to storm Toudou Academy a high school that is well known for its Martial Artists to prove how tough he is and he manages to get his old friend Bob as his cohort for this little strike.)

Soichiro: Ah man this is too easy! I thought this place was supposed to have the toughest fighters in all of Japan? C’mon you spineless wimps, at least try to hit me! 

(Then Soichiro checks on his pal Bob.)

Soichiro: Yo Bob how are you holding up?

Bob: Oh just fine Soichiro, I’m doing just fine.

Soichiro: Okay then, well Bob I’m on a clobbering spree so do try to keep up.

Bob: Alright whatever you say Soichiro.

Soichiro: Ah yeah I’m unstoppable! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

(Soichiro goes back to beating up students trying to fight him some more.)

Bob (thinking): Oh Soichiro, we’ve only been here for less than 10 minutes and he already thinks he is some fighting god. Ah well Soichiro was never known for being patient so what can you do? 

(Meanwhile at a small distance away from the action a little girl with purple hair by the name of Maya Natsume is walking with her cohort Masataka Takayanagi, a young man with short brown hair, as they are trying to find the two guys attacking their school.)

Kid Maya: I can’t believe a couple of no-name punks are trying to attack this school.

Masataka: I know what you mean, I mean couldn’t we just call the police to come and arrest these guys?

Kid Maya: I understand where you are coming from Masataka but I doubt that the higher-ups at Toudou Academy would want that kind of publicity. After all Toudou is famous for its Martial Artists over the years and wouldn’t want that kind of PR. However if any of these guys cause any serious injuries let alone kill anyone then that idea could be considered.

Masataka: Well when you put it that way I suppose that does make sense.

(Then as Maya and Masataka try to find Soichiro & Bob they encounter a young lady by the name of Chiaki Kounoike. Chiaki is a shapely young woman with short brunette hair wearing a short skirt and slightly low-cut top.)

Kid Maya: What the… I don’t recall ever seeing this girl in school and she is not wearing the proper uniform. You there! The short-skirted brunette, who are you?

Chiaki: Hmm… me? The name is Chiaki Kounoike, pleasure to meet you. *as she bends over to speak to Maya* And what is your name little one?

Kid Maya: I am Maya Natsume, the leader of the Juken Club here at the Toudou Academy; I’m one of the strongest & most skilled fighters in this school.

Chiaki: Aw that is so adorable! You are just so cute!

Kid Maya (thinking): Oh right I forgot, when I’m in my child form people are far less willing to take me seriously. *sigh* I suppose it’s a price to pay for conserving my power. Besides my real form has a tendency to get the other kind of bad attention.

Chiaki (looks at Masataka): Is this your baby sister?

Masataka (slightly flustered): Oh… well… no not quite like that, in fact it’s actually kind of complicated.

Chiaki: Oh… well that’s okay I won’t pry. So what’s your name?

Masataka: Oh well it’s… its Masataka, Masataka Takayanagi.

Chiaki: Masataka huh? Well since you seem to be a nice boy and I’m in a good mood I won’t tell my man Bob that you were totally leering at my oh-so ample cleavage just moments ago.

Masataka: (flustered) WHAT?! I uh… I uhh… I don’t… *sigh* sorry about that.

Chiaki (brief soft giggle): Oh that is alright, I’m not exactly the most prudent gal around here. But sorry to disappoint you but my dear Bob is the only man for me. And even if Bob wasn’t in the picture then you’d really be barking up the wrong tree here, let’s just say. Heh heh…

Kid Maya: Okay people let’s not lose track here, anyways we’ve been trying to find two guys who have arrived here just a short while ago and started to fight a bunch of guys here. Do you have any idea where they are?

Chiaki: Yeah I know who they are; in fact I’m with them.

Masataka & Kid Maya: What?

Kid Maya: So are you a fighter as well?

Chiaki: Oh not really, I’m much more of a lover than a fighter. But still these two should be here any minute now.

(And then Soichiro and Bob arrive in the scene after striking down more & more of the other students here.)

Chiaki: Hey there Bob.

Bob: Hey Chiaki it’s good to see you here.

Soichiro: Ugh hey Chiaki what are you doing here? 

Chiaki: Well I came here to watch you guys fight, well Bob that is. Aw what’s the matter little Soichiro afraid you are going to get my cooties?

Soichiro: Hey Chiaki I know very well there is no such thing as cooties. Besides this is my time to show the world how manly and awesome I am.

Chiaki: Uh-huh right, and you meant to say “you and Bob” right?

Soichiro: Oh… yeah that’s right.

Chiaki: Anyways how are you holding up Bob, are you okay?

Bob: Oh I’m just fine Chiaki; these guys are barely a warm-up. So yeah Soichiro and I haven’t even broke a sweat yet let alone got any injuries. 

Chiaki: Well that’s good to hear Bob.

Soichiro: Hey! Excuse me; we were kind of in the middle of an all-out brawl with the school here!

Chiaki: Hush little Soichiro, Mommy and Daddy are talking.

Soichiro: Grrr… Women…

Chiaki: Well Bob, I can see why you are doing so well but if you ever get hurt do let me know and I will be happy to lick your wounds later. ;)

Bob: Ooh I look forward to that Chiaki.

Kid Maya: Excuse me, so I take it that these punks are the ones who are attacking this school?

Chiaki: Oh right silly me where are my manners, introductions…. *ahem* Tall, Dark and Sexy here is my man Bob Makihara, this Brawny Half-Brazilian Badass here is my man and the only man for me. *beat* And this loud mothed little runt boy with the Super Saiyan hair-style is Soichiro Nagi. 

Soichiro: Su…Super Saiyan?

Masataka: Yeah your Son Goku cosplay does need some work.

Bob: Yeah sorry Soichiro but your hairdo is pretty Dragon Ball-esque.

Soichiro: Is not! Just because I have blond spikey hair doesn’t mean I’m some Super Saiyan wannabe! Besides I’m more into Yu Yu Hakusho… also my hairstyle is closer to Trunks than Son Goku anyway.

Masataka: Well yeah I suppose that is true…

Soichiro: Okay anyways so Chiaki since your being Miss Introductions today, mind telling us who is Little Miss Rugrat and her dorky babysitter?

Masataka (thinking): Dorky?

Kid Maya: Actually I shall be the one to handle introductions here thank you very much… well that is if that is alright with you Miss Chiaki.

Chiaki: Go right ahead sweetie.

Kid Maya: Yes well… *ahem* this young man is Masataka Takayanagi he is my ward and the younger brother of an old acquaintance of mine, and as for myself…

(Then Kid Maya does a stylish pose & introduction.)

Kid Maya: I am the leader of the Juken Club and one of the most powerful & prominent warriors in all of Toudou Academy I AM MAYA NATSUME! And I’m here to vanquish evil!

(In which Soichiro’s mouth gapes in dumbfounded shock in which even Bob is a bit surprised though as for Chiaki well…)

Chiaki: AW! You are just so cute! Oh I just want to take you home with me!

Soichiro: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wow what is wrong with this place?! The guys that Bob and I beaten up where pathetic jokes and the leader of the Juken Club is this little munchkin who looks like she just passed Kindergarten? Ah man Toudou Academy is supposed to be famous for super-tough martial artists but instead I find this little rugrat here? Hey there little missy is your daddy the Principal of this school? Tell me little girl how much money did your family use to bribe your babysitter over there to humor you?

Kid Maya (scowling at Soichiro): Grr… *then she looks at Bob* Excuse me sir could you please take your son off the premises please? I assure you sir that today is not “take your kid to work day”.

(Then Bob smirked at that joke while Soichiro’s mouth gaped in shock.)

Chiaki: AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is a good one… but still sweetie I assure you that both of these guys are high schoolers. But to be fair you are correct that Bob is basically little Soichiro’s babysitter here.

Bob: Oh come on now Chiaki, I mean yes it is true but still.

Soichiro: Bob! You’re supposed to back me up here! And this is running the perfectly good brawl I was having here! This attack was supposed to prove how manly and awesome I am! After all when it comes to this trio I am the leader here!

Masataka: Leader? So you let this guy order you around?

Chiaki: *sigh* Oh trust me I’m just as puzzled as you are on why does my man Bob let that impulsive little imp order him around.

Bob: Chiaki, we’ve been over this before, I don’t “let him order me around” I just humor him more than anything else. And yeah Soichiro is basically throwing a temper tantrum but don’t mind him folks he just gets a little cranky when he is not getting in fights.

Chiaki: Well yeah that is true that Soichiro is being a little Mr. Cranky-pants, but be sure to burp him and change his diaper before you set him down for his nappy nap okay Bob?

Bob: Heh heh… Okay duly noted Chiaki duly noted.

Soichiro (thinking): And you two wonder why I like to get into fights so much.

Soichiro: Alright that’s it! Time for chit-chat is over! I came here to brawl!

(Now as Soichiro tries to give little Maya a menacing glare as he cracks his knuckles.)

Soichiro: Now it’s time to teach you some manners you little brat, now why don’t you tell me who is the real leader of the Juken Club before I make you lose some of your baby teeth if you know what I mean.

Chiaki (os): Like hell!

(Then Chiaki punches Soichiro on the back of the head placing his face on the floor. Then Chiaki grabs little Maya and holds on to her placing Maya’s face on her breasts causing Maya to slightly blush.)

Chiaki: What the hell were you thinking you child abusing little misogynist! Oh don’t worry sweetie I won’t let that mean little prick threaten you again.

Bob: Eh yeah uh Soichiro don’t get me wrong I enjoy a good fight as much as the next guy but making threats to little kids is a bit much don’t you think?

Soichiro: I… I… *sigh* Alright people look I wasn’t going to actually beat up a little kid okay? I… I was just going to scare her into giving me some answers that is all; after all I got to maintain my reputation as a big bad tough guy here.

Chiaki: Oh yes the Big Brave Mighty Soichiro who would bully a little girl just to save face. Now don’t mind him sweetie, he is just not use to dealing with people who are even smaller than he is.

Kid Maya (giggle): Okay I admit that was funny.

Chiaki: Aw aren’t you just precious? So have you been getting comfy with my love-pillows there? You can get as comfy with them as much as you’d like.

Kid Maya (slight blush): Eh that’s okay Miss Chiaki, but while I do appreciate your help you could put me down now.

Chiaki: Oh okay then.

Kid Maya: Since it’s becoming quite obvious that clearly my reputation does not precede me I have something to tell you all, that this is not my true form!

Bob: Say what now?

Soichiro: Eh heh heh okay what are you supposed to be Little Miss Frieza?

Kid Maya: Silence!

Chiaki: Yes Soichiro don’t be rude to her! Now please continue little Maya-chan.

Kid Maya: Eh yes thank you. *ahem* I only take this form of a cutesy little girl to conserve my power now I shall show you all my true form!

(Then Maya performs a little ritual where her body starts to transform and Maya bod starts to get bigger. Namely Maya gets taller, her legs get longer and she starts to get substantially large breasts making her kimono appear rather low cut. Many of the guys nearby were enjoying this little scene as well…)

Soichiro (shocked): What in the…

Chiaki (really flustered): Oh wow…

Bob (smirking): Interesting.

Masataka (slightly flustered, thinking): Oh I’m still not sure if I should enjoy watching this so much.

Maya: I am Maya Natsume, the leader of the Juken Club and one of the most prominent fighters in Toudou Academy! You two dare to invade this school so I am here to defeat you so prepare yourselves!

(Meanwhile Soichiro is still rather puzzled about this little turn of events.)

Soichiro: Uhh… Bob there was this little girl here who can apparently change into a really busty woman who now looks like a hooker from a seedy tattoo joint. What do you do?

Bob (smirking): I’m… not sure how to answer that question Soichiro, well to you that is.

Chiaki: Oh Soichiro your still so naïve to girls huh? Well I know exactly what to do here so step aside boys I will be taking this one down.

Maya: Oh so you boys will be letting your token lady to be the one to face me in battle first huh? A bit cliché but I suppose it’s for the best. 

Soichiro: Hey wait a minute Chiaki since when did you ever fight?

Masataka (thinking): Yeah I thought that Chiaki girl said she was not much of a fighter.

Bob: Yeah Chiaki, you normally don’t get involved in our fights. So why are you wanting to fight her?

Chiaki: Oh don’t be silly Bob, let’s just say I’m really eager to have some fun with Miss Maya here. ;)

Bob: Ah… I see, alright then it would be pleasure to watch you have some fun then.

Chiaki: Thank you.

Soichiro (innocently puzzled): Fun? What did she mean by that? Hey Bob why does Chiaki really want to have fun with that lady Maya?

Bob (soft chuckle): Oh dear little Soichiro its one of those little things that I will tell you about when you get older.

Soichiro (eye twitching, teeth gritting): Grrr… Bob for the 2nd time this week I’m 16 not 6, I’m practically a fully grown man now.

Bob: Sure you are Soichiro, sure you are.

Maya: Your male associates raise a valid point you don’t really seem to be the fighting type at all. What makes you think I won’t be able to destroy you easily?

Bob: Well you know Miss Maya, Chiaki was being quite nice to you when you were in your little kid form.

Maya: *sigh* Well yes that is true Chiaki was rather nice to me in my child form… but still you guys did invade our school and I’m here to defeat any and all invaders. So Miss Chiaki what makes you think you can defeat me?

Chiaki: Well Miss Maya I look forward to showing some “Hand-to-Hand Combat Techniques” with you. ;)

Maya: Oh so you are a grappler huh? Interesting, well I know a thing or two about grappling and submission moves. So there is a good chance I can give you a good grappling Chiaki.

Chiaki: Oh I look forward to that Maya, I so look forward to that.

Maya: My you are quite enthusiastic, I like it. Very well I was going to use my Bokuto here to knock down any invaders but in this case I’ll be sporting and just use my hands. So Chiaki let’s give each-other a good grappling but don’t worry I’ll be gentle.

Chiaki (as she is slightly rubbing her skirt): Hmmmmm… Oh this is getting me so hot…

Maya: Pardon?

Chiaki: Ah I just can’t resist anymore. Oh Maya you sexy goddess take me, take me now!

(Then Chiaki gives Maya quite a deep passionate kiss shocking almost all of the guys in the scene here. Masataka is a bit flustered and uncertain, Soichiro’s face is red as he tries to look away and the rest of the guys well if they weren’t nose bleeding from getting beaten up by Soichiro and Bob they sure are now. Speaking of which Bob is simply standing there gleefully watching Chiaki now on the ground with Maya as Chiaki is necking Maya and slowly massaging Maya’s breasts making her moan in the process.)

Bob (thinking): Ah my dear Chiaki it’s always a pleasure to watch you go to work on another lady.

Masataka (thinking): Oh man, I… I’m not sure what to do here…

Maya: Oh… oh… oh what the hell? What… what is going on here?

Chiaki: Oh Maya remember when I said I wanted to take you home with me before? Well I really wanted to take you home now. Ah Maya you are just so sexy… hmm… oh Maya your breasts are incredible they are even bigger than mine.

(And as Chiaki is now busy necking Maya and is now putting her right hand between Maya’s legs Soichiro is still shocked and fidgeting like a small child.)

Soichiro: Eh… Chiaki! What are you doing? We… we could get in trouble if you keep doing well… this with Maya here.

Maya: Seriously? He invaded this school to pick fights just because of his ego and now he is worried about getting in trouble?

Chiaki: Oh pay no attention to that mental midget; he never had the best grasp of logic here. Anyways where were we.

(Chiaki is back to making out with Maya.)

Soichiro: Yeah well… well… you could’ve just do this in the Girl’s Locker Room or the Janitor’s supply closet like what you usually do when you do… this to another girl, Chiaki.

Bob (thinking): Ah yeah I remember the Janitor at the last school we were in use to let me watch when Chiaki gets it on with other girls in the supply closet with him every now & then. Good times, good times, shame he got hired for “Inappropriate Conduct” shortly before we left there. Apparently one of the girls Chiaki had sex with in the supply closet came from a wealthy family and wanted to stay in the closet. Ah it’s a shame…

Aya (OS): Hello? Is anyone there?

(In which the sound of Aya’s sweet cutesy voice surprised the Invading Trio which even got Chiaki to stop kissing Maya and get off of her. Then a young lady by the name of Aya Natsume arrives in the scene, she is a friendly young lady who is the younger sister of Maya, she has long orange and is about equal to Maya and Chiaki in figure but has a rather cutesy voice.)

Aya: Oh my… I heard some fight was breaking out in the school halls so I came here as fast as I could. I heard that my sister Maya was trying to stop a couple of guys from invading our school. *then as she notices Maya on the ground* Maya! Oh Maya are you okay? Are you hurt?

Maya: It’s alright Aya, I’m fine. I’m not injured at all.

Aya: Well that is good to hear Sis.

Chiaki: Why hello there, so you are Maya’s sister huh?

Aya: Yep, my name is Aya Natsume I’m Maya’s younger sister pleased to meet you. So what is your name?

Chiaki: Chiaki, Chiaki Kounoike and yeah your big sister here is just fine. In fact let’s just say I helped make sure that your sister is just fine.

Aya: Aw thank you very much.

Maya (thinking): Well that is one way how to put it.

Chiaki: My pleasure, you know I have heard stories about how the Natsume sisters are easily the prettiest girls in this academy. And I must say those stories don’t do you two justice, oh you and Maya are easily the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

Aya: Why thank you very much Chiaki, you are quite pretty too.

Chiaki: Really?

Aya: Uh-huh.

Chiaki (thinking, very flustered): Oh wow…

(Then Bob smirks as he gets an idea.)

Bob: Excuse me miss, hello my name is Bob Makihara and I can vouch for Chiaki here. Not only did she help make sure she didn’t get hurt she was also very nice to Maya when she was in her little kid form. Why Chiaki even saved little Maya from someone who was trying to bully her. 

Maya (thinking): Well yeah that part was definitely true.

Aya: Really? *gasp* (now she is hugging Chiaki) Oh thank you, thank you! Oh that was so kind of you.

Chiaki: Ahhh… your welcome… oh I am feeling wet now.

Aya: Hmm? Oh I’m sorry I guess I didn’t fully dry myself off before I got dressed.

Chiaki: Oh yeah uh… that is what I meant. So I must say… *notices Aya’s ample cleavage* I do like your outfit.

Aya: What? Oh…

(Then Aya notices her School Uniform Top is undone in which her bra is showing. Chiaki was leering at Aya’s cleavage intently in which Masataka was nearby getting more of a nosebleed.) 

Masataka (thinking): Oh Aya…

Aya (as she is covering herself and blushing): Ah! Oh sorry about that. Well this is a little embarrassing.

Chiaki: Oh that is no problem; in fact I have a bra that looks like that.

Aya: Really? Oh well that is nice, anyways like I said before I was in kind of a hurry as I was getting dressed. You see earlier this morning I was taking a shower in the Girl’s Locker Room, oh yes I normally like to take nice long steamy hot showers. Oh it makes my body feel so good.

Chiaki (thinking, lewd grin): Well I know where I’m going tomorrow morning.

Aya: But then I overheard that some brawl was going on in the school halls while I was in the shower. And when I heard that Maya was going to step in to stop it. So I had to get myself dried off and dressed and ready to go and help her but as you can see I wasn’t fully dried off… or dressed either.

(Then Aya holds Chiaki’s hand.)

Aya: Still you seem really nice Chiaki and I hope that you and I become really good friends.

Chiaki: Really? That sounds really nice.

Aya: Why thank you.

Chiaki: Your quite welcome Aya… *lewd grin* though I would like to be a bit more than just good friends with you.

Aya: Hmm? What do you mean by that?

Chiaki: You’ll see… *devious giggle*

Maya: Wait, what in the…

(Then Chiaki gets closer until she starts giving Aya quite a passionate kiss as well as she is now on top of Aya necking her and feeling up her breasts as her school uniform top is now fully exposed. In which now Masataka’s nose has a fairly large burst of blood coming out of his nose and is barely conscious.)

Masataka (thinking): Oh… that’s it, I’m spent.

Maya (shocked): What the… I… I don’t believe this, you’re making out with my sister after you were making out with me! Uh… *blush* I meant you are having your way with my sister! Now get off.

(Now as Maya grabbed Chiaki to get her off of Aya both Chiaki and Aya are sitting up now.)

Aya: Wow…

Chiaki: Ah and I was just about to unhook Aya’s bra…

Aya: Should I take my bra off then?

Chiaki: Oh of course there sweetie!

Maya: No, in fact Aya re-button your shirt. 

Aya (sheepish giggle): Oh… okay.

Maya: First of all this is a public place and its out in the middle of the hallway these things are meant to be taken somewhere privately.

Chiaki: Oooh so you wanted for us to be somewhere private huh? Okay I can see that, though why didn’t you just say so?

Maya: Well I… *ahem* wait I mean is don’t interrupt me, now there was also the fact that after you were making out with me you were making out with my younger sister Aya right afterwards.

Chiaki: Aw there is no need for jealousy there Maya there is plenty enough of me for the both of you.

Maya (blushing): It… it wasn’t jealousy but a matter of principle.

Soichiro: Well gee Chiaki you did kind of just sexually assaulted two girls in a row so it’s kind of not hard to see why one of them might be a bit sore at you.

Chiaki (glaring): Why you little…. *gasp*!

Chiaki (looking worried at Aya): Oh I’m sorry was I being a bit too forceful to you and your sister Maya? I’m so sorry…

Aya: Oh well I… I admit I was a bit surprised. But I really did start to like you Chiaki and don’t worry I still want to be your friend but… how about we try to take things a little bit slower okay?

Chiaki: Okay… well I am relieved to hear that. So do you two have any boyfriends? Are you two dating anyone?

Aya: Well no, I normally don’t get out much.

Maya: Well I… use to have a boyfriend before but… it didn’t end well. Remember that Masataka?

Masataka: Yeah I remember Maya use to date my older brother until well… yeah like she said it didn’t end well.

Chiaki: Oh… I’m sorry to hear that… *lewd grin* though tell me Maya who pleased you more, me or him?

Maya (smirking): Well Chiaki I suppose I could give you an answer. 

Chiaki: Ooh sounds nice.

Aya: Wait… wait a minute Chiaki you were kissing Maya before you were kissing me?

Maya: Oh trust me I was a bit surprised about that too.

Chiaki: Eh yeah well… *sheepish giggle* you see I’m sorry I got a bit too eager around you two. I’m normally a bit more discreet about my interests…

Soichiro: *tch* Slightly more discreet.

Chiaki: Quiet you… *ahem* Anyways, sure I’ve slept around and pleasured plenty of pretty girls before but you two are easily the most drop dead gorgeous ladies I ever saw I just couldn’t help myself.

Aya: Well that is okay we could still be your friends, isn’t that right Maya?

Maya: Well… I suppose so…

Chiaki: YAY! *gets her hands on Aya & Maya’s breasts* Oh Bob I’m so going to like it here especially since I have a couple of great gal pals.

Bob: Indeed this does look promising. 

Maya: Say uh Chiaki, mind getting your hands a bit lower?

Chiaki: Alright… *now has her hands at the Natsume Sister’s skirts* is this better?

Aya: Eep!

Maya: On second thought you can go ahead and get your hands back up. Well that is unless you want me to give you an actual lesson in grappling if you know what I mean.

Chiaki (getting her hands up): Duly noted. Heh heh… *regains her composure* anyways well Soichiro this is proof that I wasn’t that bad, besides neither one of them tried to stop me when I was making out with them.

Chiaki (has her finger twirling at Maya’s cleavage): Besides Maya I had a feeling you liked me. After all Maya I saw you blushing when I held you to my fine rack when you were that adorable wittle girl.

Maya: Well yes I suppose I did blush a little there Chiaki… but for the record you wouldn’t have made out with me if I stayed in my child form right?

Chiaki: Oh no of course not, I do like kids but not in that way. Okay I may’ve let a kid or two get comfy on me while I was doing some babysitting jobs but it was getting late at the time. Yeah I do some babysitting jobs every now & then and made some decent money. Well there was this one time while I had a client who was a single mom, a lovely woman who worked at a night club and she was a bit short on funds. But well one thing led to another and… Heh heh… *ahem* Anyways yeah not too worry I wouldn’t, so I do have some standards here.

Maya: I see…

Aya: Well this is nice… I just remembered something. Wasn’t the whole reason why we are out here is because a couple of guys tried to attack this school. What happened to them?

Maya: Actually Aya those two behind you are the guys who tried to attack this school.

Aya: Really?

Chiaki: Uh-huh Aya in fact I will introduce you two to them. First of all this little shrimp with the slight Elric complex is Soichiro Nagi and this tall dark hunk of a man is my man Bob Nakihara.

Aya: *gasp* Wait a minute Chiaki… you have a boyfriend?

Maya: Ah yes I remember that now, that is an interesting point Aya. You there, Bob, you do realize that she basically cheated on you right, in fact she did it twice.

Bob: No, not necessarily.

Maya: Wait what?

Bob: Alright you two as you can see Chiaki does like the ladies but she is still my girlfriend.

Maya: Really? So what does she use you as a cover story in case if she wants to appear straight?

Chiaki: Oh no my man Bob is no beard and while yes I do have a vigorous sex life with the ladies I do have a fairly vigorous sex life with my man Bob.

Maya: Oh really so he hasn’t got you pregnant yet?

Soichiro: *tch* Oh trust me lady you’re not the only one a little puzzled by that.

Chiaki: Yeah well at least Bob is no virgin unlike some people.

Soichiro: Yeah well at least I’m a bit more particular with who to date unlike some people. Aw what’s the matter Chiaki sore that I’m probably the only guy you know who wouldn’t want a slutty womanizing skank like you?

Chiaki: Oh ho slut-shaming, how precious, but trust me Soichiro I would rather do your mother than a dickless little prick like you today. But hey Soichiro I normally would rather do your mother than you anyways.

Soichiro: Hey there is no need to bring my mom into this.

Bob: Okay you two there is no need to let this escalate any further okay?

Chiaki: Oh alright… anyways no, Bob hasn’t knocked me up yet but like I said before my sex life with him is “fairly” vigorous. 

Bob: Yeah you see, Chiaki does swing both ways sort to speak isn’t that right Chiaki?

Chiaki: Indeed it is true I am quite openly bisexual, though contrary to popular belief bisexuals are not always equal opportunity lovers to both genders. Some bisexuals lean a bit more towards the fellas and some like yours truly lean a bit more towards the ladies. In other words while Bob has been my steady straight date for some time now as he is the only guy I’m with but I can be with other ladies though. But that is okay with me in fact if I didn’t have Bob in my life I probably would be just a flat-out lesbian. So in other words you two, Bob is the only man I’m with but I can get it on with sexy ladies like you two as much as I’d like.

Aya: Is that how it works Sis?

Maya: I’m… not sure. 

Chiaki: Okay then, how is this for an explanation. Now if I was seducing and getting boned by your sidekick boy Masataka now that would be cheating on my part.

Masataka: Eh yeah… heh heh and we wouldn’t want that now would we?

Bob (slight glare): Indeed we wouldn’t.

Masataka: Duly noted.

Maya: So what are his sex rules then?

Chiaki: Oh Bob is flat-out straight so he is with me and me only.

Soichiro: Gee Bob that sounds like a bad deal to me.

Bob: No not necessarily, I’m the only guy she gets it on with and every now & then I do watch her get it on with some of the sexy ladies she is with so I’m feeling pretty set. Besides the only way our relationship would be really equal is if I only have sex with Chiaki but I bone a bunch of guys.

(Then Soichiro & Masataka appear slightly disturbed by this.)

Bob (slightly annoyed): Not that I would, so calm down you two.

Soichiro: Oh yeah... I knew that.

Masataka: Yeah… me too.

Chiaki: Well that is okay Bob besides while I suppose Masataka would be decent but trust me Bob you could do way better than Soichiro here.

Bob: Well that is true.

Soichiro (thinking): Oh I’m not sure if I should be insulted this time.

Maya: Wait a minute I just remembered that there was also supposed to be a few new applicants for this school and… and let me guess you three are the new students.

Soichiro: Yep, Bob, Chiaki and I are the latest students here at Toudou Academy. I planned this whole attack on this school all by myself.

Maya: Oh good for you little boy would you like a good star and a cookie? So tell me do you make it a habit to try to attack schools that you intend?

Soichiro: Well… I really wanted to show Toudou Academy how tough I am, so I tried to pick a fight with the whole school. If that doesn’t prove how manly & awesome I am then nothing will.

Masataka: You guys do realize that we could’ve just called the cops on you two, right?

Soichiro: Wait what?! They could do that? 

Bob: Well… normally that would be something to consider. But since this school prides itself on having some of the strongest Martial Artists in all of Japan we figured it would be bad PR for them if they got the police involved in a petty school yard fights.

Maya: Yeah that is true; well the fact that you have only moderately injured the other boys in school does help. On one hand I have heard that this academy tries to use its connections to prevent this school from getting lawsuits but on the other hand this school normally does pay for the students Medical Bills though.

Bob: I see… but we’ve also heard that this place has Martial Arts clubs and we figured it would be a way for us to get noticed by them.

Soichiro: Yeah!

Maya: You guys do realize you could’ve just filed an application right?

Bob: Oh… right, yeah I suppose that is an option too.

Soichiro: Yeah well any idiot can file an application, I wanted to show how strong I am by taking on the school and I was winning too.

Maya: Oh yes you two knocked down a bunch of novices, here is a little tip here Soichiro. Not every student in this school is a powerful highly accomplished fighter.

Soichiro: Aw so only the weak little novices accepted my challenge for a brawl… how lame.

Bob: Well that would explain a thing or two.

Maya: But anyways this does mean that you two will officially be the latest fighters in my Juken Club.

Soichiro: Yay!

Bob: Alright.

Maya: Right after you boys repair all the damages you guys have caused during your little brawl earlier this morning.

Soichiro: Aw…

Bob: Should’ve known there would be a catch.

Maya: Now as for you Chiaki, I’m sure that there are several positions that my sister Aya and I can have you in… well for employment positions at the Juken Club.

Chiaki: Oh alright… sure that would be really nice.

Aya (has her arm on Chiaki’s shoulder): Ah yes while Maya and I will show you around the school, isn’t that right Maya?

Maya (also has her arm on Chiaki’s other shoulder): Oh yes Aya I’m sure we could show Chiaki around here while we figure out what to do with her later.

Chiaki: Yay me… *ahem* anyways bye boys, I’ll be out and about with my new gal pals, later.

Maya: Oh and Masataka, could you please go over the plans for the Juken Club tomorrow while Aya and I are out & about with our new associate here?

Masataka: Will do Maya.

Maya: Splendid, come along you two.

(Now as the girls leave the scene.)

Soichiro: So Masataka are you actually a fighter here or are you just Maya’s hanger-on?

Masataka: Oh rest assured Soichiro I’m actually quite a fighter here at Toudou Academy so do keep that in mind. Anyways I’m not the one who is stuck here doing repair work today, later you two.

Soichiro (thinking): Oh great I do this attack to try to prove how tough I am and all it really led to was Chiaki getting a couple of new girlfriends. *sigh* Why me…

Bob (thinking): Hmm… note to self while I do repairs try to see if I can find any place that Chiaki would bring any ladies to, you know just in case.

(Meanwhile later on that night at the dark halls of the Natsume Residence as Chiaki approaches a bedroom door.)

Chiaki: Miss Maya did you send for me?

(Now as there is a light we see Maya in a bath robe and Chiaki in a negligee.)

Maya: Oh yes I did Chiaki, yes I did. And I’m glad you put on your new uniform.

Chiaki: Ah yes it would be honor for me to be the official Maid of the Natsume Household.

Maya: Oh yes Chiaki that negligee I got you suits you so well. Ah Chiaki I knew I may’ve seemed to be a bit standoffish earlier today but I was just too proud to admit that I never met someone who could pleasure a woman as well as you can. *then as she lowers her robes to show a lot of cleavage* Oh Chiaki, you are so going to be my woman tonight. 

Chiaki: Ah yes Miss Maya I will do whatever you wish.

Aya (in frilly white lingerie): Wait a minute sister! *as she has her hands on Chiaki’s shoulder* Oh Chiaki wouldn’t you rather be with someone as sweet and sexy as I am? After all even after we knew that you do love the ladies I still welcome you with open arms. So wouldn’t you rather make sweet love to me?

Chiaki: Oh really?

Aya: Yes, oh Chiaki this is the same bra I was wearing earlier shall I remove it or would you prefer to do the honors?

Chiaki: That is quite the interesting question Miss Aya.

Maya: Oh sister, but Chiaki is supposed to be my lover tonight.

Aya: But dear sister I wanted to make some sweet love to our dear Chiaki too.

Chiaki: Oh now my dear mistresses I could always pleasure you both tonight.

Aya: Oh sister, do we dare?

Maya: Well Chiaki has been such a wonderful maid to us I suppose it would only be proper. Now come here you.

(Then Maya gives Chiaki a deep passionate kiss while Aya is necking Chiaki as both Natsume sisters feel up Chiaki’s body. Then as all 3 ladies were about to disrobe… the scene fades and we see Chiaki in her bed asleep and dreaming.)

Chiaki (sleeping): Oh Maya… oh Aya…

THE END


End file.
